Between Rock and a hard place
by Silke4Aggy
Summary: After two failed attempts, Midnight finally gathers her strength to summon her latest creation to aid her and the village. Of course, nothing's ever that easy.


Midnight stood at the edge of the circle, incanting soft tones to summon a beast made from the earth. A creature born to protect her and deliver destruction upon her foes. Her chubby limbs swayed while her tone rose in voice, as if commanding the very elements themselves. This was going to work, this was going to work. Up until this point, Midnight had managed to raise a total of two elementals. One turned into a massive wave that wiped out all the fishing nets and crab pots along the shore and the other? Well, it created fire. And lots of it. But the earth? Nothing could go wrong!

Concentrating, she focused her energy and used her hand gestures carefully, knowing that one wrong move could spell disaster. This time she chose a place far away from her village, away from everyone that she cherished. It was in a small clearing situated in the depths of Stranglethorn, a most humid, uncomfortable jungle holding all sorts of nasty wildlife. Muddy earth hissed and bubbled, steam rising from the ground as the totem in the center brimmed with elemental energy. Soon, so soon. Her name would be the toast of the village for weeks to come!

Rocks erupted through the brown sludge, unformed for now but seconds later more and more stone piled on top of the other. It was happening! Yes! So far, so good. Her tone was shrill now, sounding authoritative and letting the elemental know that it would be under her control. When the ritual was over, her efforts had at last been rewarded! After the rumbling stopped and the grinding of stone quietened down, there stood in the middle of the earth a towering construct made from mother earth. Except, it wasn't the crude shape like her masters would usually conjure. No, this shape was distinctly humanoid. Funny, because the stones sliding on top of one another were completely rough and round, but in the last moment it all melded together to create a golem of sorts. The panda leaped into the air and did a whoop for joy. Oh um! Better look serious and in command. Midnight narrowed her eyes and set her face rigid and businesslike.

"Elemental! You are here by my will alone. Serve me and my village and you shall be rewarded."

There came a rumbling of sorts, like stone grinding together. Midnight noticed that it had a mouth! And it was moving. Two giant rubies acted as eyes for the creature.

"From now on you will be called Rock. Nothing fancy, just plain ol' rock. 'Cause you know, rocks are sorta plain." A slight giggle spilled from her lips. "Now come. The village has to see!"

The thing spoke once again, except this sounded more like an avalanche.

"Goodnight my dear, where will you be keeping it?" Her mother spoke, peeking her head in through the large flap of canvas to her yurt.

"Inside. I don't trust it being out there. What if the children start scribbling on it with limestone?"

"Graffiti? Ah, yes. Those children certainly need a lesson in manners. Be safe and have a good sleep."

"You too Mother."

Midnight watched her mother depart, the tent flap gusting a little from a slight breeze. She lit a few candles in braziers around the small but sizeable yurt, illuminating the crude interior which consisted of a rug, a few chairs, water pitcher and a basket of various snacks for late night cravings. Aside from a traditional parchment hanging on the canvas, her home was bare. The young Pandaren prepared herself for bed, sipping from the pitcher and popping a few dried fruit in her mouth, crunching on the banana chips as her digits loosened the leather vest wrapped around her torso, her breasts spilled free with the last bind undone. She ventured over towards a bowl filled with water fresh from the river.

The image reflected back was one of plump, honest beauty. Nothing artificial save for the few errant streaks of pink woven into her hair by cousin Tess. Now she was a wild one. Midnight was pretty, with patches of black surrounding her eyes and a few spots dappled on her muzzle, pools of sapphire blue inherited from her mother assured others that she was no wilting flower but a girl transitioning into womanhood. She cupped some of the cold water, splashing it on her face and running wet fingers through her hair to tame any unruly locks. She glanced down at her body, breasts that were once barely there, now swelled to a size both attractive and alluring to the males of her village.

After this latest success, Aggyomo would surely be hers! The baker's son was skilled in many things, but his chocolate muffins speckled with banana chips and dried apple were hard to resist, not to mention the silly moustache which always flapped in the slightest of winds. Another stone-like grumble sounded from the doorway, and by now she learned to listen to the tone itself rather than make out the words. Again the noise continued, this time sounding like gravel rolling down a mountain side.

"Yes, yes. Come in Rock." The elemental swept aside the tent flap and in the process, snapped the tiny bindings holding it in place. Now Rock was wearing the canvas like an apron. Midnight found the image absolutely adorable, giggling when she pictured the large construct labouring over a pot of stew. "That suits you I think."

The inlaid rubies gleamed in the candlelight and Midnight had to wonder if it really was the glow or something else? Needless to say, she folded arms across her chest, pointing to the floor beside the fur rug on the ground. Rock did as instructed but remained standing, still as a statue.

"You going to lay down?"

Those rubies blinked once before he shook his head. Well that's one way to get his point across. But resorting to yes, no and a few noisy grumbles simply won't do.

"Rock, lay down!" Midnight commanded, throwing a stubby digit out while trying to contain her bust with one arm.

Again came the shake of his massive thick head. The scrap of thin fabric suddenly freed itself, spiralling to the floor and revealing something new, something that shocked Midnight, something very thick and much darker than the stone which surrounded it. Rock grew a cock. Midnight would have to consult with her elders tomorrow, surely this must be a malfunction, how come it didn't show up during its...his creation. The thing jutting between Rock's thighs resembled black granite, glimmering in the candlelight.

"Okay, change of plans. You get to sleep outside, where you can um...chase all the other uh...air elementals?" She had no idea how genders work in the elemental world.

Another sound spilled forth from the stone beast, this time it sounded like two heavy doors closing. Trepidation crept up the length of her spine. Rock needs to get out of here. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when the construct pointed down at the rug. Sweat broke out on her brow. I knew I ruined the summoning! I can't get anything right! Midnight glanced towards the exit and that's all it took for Rock to step over her makeshift bed, grab her wrist roughly and yank her arm free of it's hold over her bosom. Those rubies lit up which horrified her, but when the elemental seized her bountiful offerings, the touch was firm and gentle. It was so wrong! Now she would be the village idiot, good thing Mya isn't here to see and tell the whole world.

"Rock, what are you doing?" Midnight asked, trying to quell her fear but failing as she shuddered under his ministrations.

The coarse features spread into a wide smile before his mouth moved, just a slight tremor this time. The black of her nipples stood erect, stimulated by the rough contact. It couldn't be helped. But she was getting turned on. Her arousal started when her teats were toyed with, and even though she was afraid, Rock didn't push the boundaries until his fingertips grazed across her black and white pelt, down over the swell of her belly and into the scarlet loincloth that hid her nethers. Midnight gasped out loud when Rock found the seam of her sex, prying her apart and sliding a finger up and down the area.

"Rock...that's not appropriate." Midnight gasped.

Rock ignored her words and continued touching while her nervous eyes glanced around, searching for a way to banish the sex fuelled bag of rocks. She couldn't hope to overwhelm him physically, not with a body that towered over hers, with lines of definition cut into the rock, brimming with power. Midnight bit her bottom lip when Rock squeezed her plump mound, an angry peak poking out between his solid digits.

"Rock. I order you to stop." Midnight commanded, her voice weak and ridden with awakened desire.

It should of worked! It's got to work! Midnight screamed mentally. Her mind searched for answers while the wayward beast explored her young body. Tears welled in her deep blue eyes as Rock parted her labia, the coarse texture grazing her most intimate area. And then he pushed.

"Rock! Ah, it hurts!" Midnight cried out.

The beast looked at her with an expression of pure intent, the corners of his jagged mouth curled in a wicked grin. Midnight pushed against his abdomen, anything to get away from the digit that pressed inwards. Rock removed the hand from her breast and wrapped it around her curvaceous waist, anchoring Midnight in place and allowing no retreat. She opened her mouth in a shrill scream when Rock finally broke through the tight little barrier between her folds, her virginity given up to a beast of the earth. Midnight nearly blacked out from the pain but she lacked the strength to push the beast away and now all she could hope for was a quick rescue. Why didn't her screams wake the guards outside the wise man's hut?

Rock pulled his stubby digit out of her and held it up for her to see. It glistened with fluids and when caught by the candlelight, the red of her blood could be seen. Midnight shuddered, she didn't have long to contemplate on it though. Rock seized her wrist once again and forced her down on the rug which was now speckled with blood. Would she even live through the night? No, he would of killed her by now, but as she was positioned onto her knees, she craned her neck to glance underneath, between her legs as Rock moved behind her, his arousal evident in the huge phallus that dangled. Was there any chance of surviving that?

"Stop now! I command you!"

One last roll of the dice. Her call wasn't answered and a large stone palm came down between her shoulder blades, flattening her against the rug while her buttocks remained in the air like one giant fluffy bulls-eye. The beast roared like a primal god, nothing needed to be translated. Midnight dug her claws into the blanket, the side of her face pressing against the soft fabric as she braced herself for the pain to come. Ouch...Rock aligned the thick black length to her opening, clutching at her waist. Please, let this be over quick she silently plead. Another roar accompanied a shrill cry as Rock entered her with one powerful thrust. Midnight winced as her slick channel bore the brunt of his power, her loins breached for the very first time. And by something much larger than any male of her species. She noticed that his manhood didn't hold the same coarse texture as his fingers, it was smooth instead, just how it looked. But by the gods was it hard. Midnight groaned as he withdrew, followed by another shriek when he pushed inside, accommodating his girth proved difficult for the young shaman of the clan.

Midnight laid there, her face sliding against the soft quilt as Rock laboured above. It wasn't quick and frantic, and for that she was grateful. No, the elemental sought to torture her with long, slow thrusts, his stone hips slamming against the soft rounded curves of her ass, the sheer strength stealing her breath with every bone-jarring motion. At least he stopped just shy of her cervix, sparing her permanent harm. What would the village think of her now? Midnight destroyed their fishing nets, half the village by fire and now, her dignity. This was her punishment and she accepted it as such, but there was some pleasure found after Rock settled into a steady rhythm, mining away at her young nubile body.

"Rock..." Midnight's voice was distant, a faraway look in her eyes while the stone brute continued to rut.

That's when she noticed something hitting her back, small and round, like pebbles or gravel. The stuff rolled down her body and landed on the rug. Another shudder wracked her body when she realised it was Rock's form of drool, gross.

During the course of their mating, her building climax remained unnoticed until it struck, taking Midnight by surprise. "Oh god...oh god! What's happening!" Midnight squealed as every muscle in her body contracted, her silken walls clutching at the solid piece of stone sawing in and out of her sex. Rock didn't listen as he upped the tempo instead, pummelling and pounding until her labia was flush pink and swollen from the friction. It wasn't until she heard the sound of stone shifting against stone that she realised Rock had an orgasm of his own. Panic set in her heart. Oh no! Her construct pulverised her insides with one last thrust before his hardened length twitched, flooding her pristine sex with warmth. Rock continued pumping his essence inside her, delivering another lazy thrust for good measure until he withdrew. Midnight rolled over almost immediately, panting and breathing hard, her stamina completely drained. Glassy-eyed and utterly spent, she gazed over at Rock who stood by the rug, his dark length hung lame between his thighs, glistening with blood and...silver?

"Rock?" Midnight gasped, reaching between her legs to touch the wetness of her folds. Ouch, the area burned with pain. She pulled her hand back and held it up to examine. Silver...she could see tiny flakes that sparkled. Midnight fainted, her head falling back to the rug as darkness closed in around her. Sleep finally visited the young maiden who was now a woman. Rock idled, ruby hues glancing at the doorway, sweeping his hand across to bring down the barrier that surrounded their tent. It had blocked any noise or any object from entering or exiting. Yes. The Prince had planned well. His legacy would walk the earth, finally!


End file.
